mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunset Shimmer/Gallery/Summertime Shorts
Mad Twience Picture of pet owner on Twilight's computer SS5.png Picture of pet owner breaking down SS5.png Twilight's computer display success message SS5.png Twilight's pet data upload in process SS5.png Monday Blues Monday Blues title card SS6.png Sunset Shimmer's bedroom SS6.png Sunset Shimmer sleeping in bed SS6.png Sunset Shimmer waking up SS6.png Sun shining outside Sunset's window SS6.png Sunset Shimmer under the bedsheets SS6.png Sunset Shimmer presses the snooze button SS6.png Sunset Shimmer getting out of bed SS6.png Sunset Shimmer yawning loudly SS6.png Sunset Shimmer going back to sleep SS6.png Sunset and Twilight press the snooze button SS6.png Sunset Shimmer still sleeping SS6.png Sunset Shimmer hears her alarm clock again SS6.png Sunset Shimmer noticing the time SS6.png Sunset Shimmer racing out of bed SS6.png Sunset Shimmer grabs her school books SS6.png Sunset Shimmer with very messy hair SS6.png Sunset Shimmer admiring her reflection SS6.png Sunset and Twilight leaving their homes SS6.png Sunset and Twilight heading out the door SS6.png Rain starts falling on Sunset and Twilight SS6.png Rain pours over Sunset and Twilight's houses SS6.png Sunset and Twilight caught in the rain SS6.png Sunset in a hoodie; Twilight holding an umbrella SS6.png Sunset Shimmer comes out of Sweet Shoppe SS6.png Sunset Shimmer tripping over SS6.png Sunset Shimmer trips over a dog leash SS6.png Sunset holding an empty paper cup SS6.png Indigo Wreath helping Sunset Shimmer SS6.png Indigo shares his umbrella with Sunset SS6.png Sunset Shimmer in much shock SS6.png Sunset Shimmer races to school SS6.png Sunset Shimmer racing through the rain SS6.png Sunset Shimmer pulls up her hood SS6.png Sunset worriedly looks at her phone SS6.png Mane Seven in Sunset and Twilight's phones SS6.png Sunset and Twilight thinking about their friends SS6.png Sunset Shimmer falls in a deep puddle SS6.png Sunset Shimmer pulls herself out of the puddle SS6.png Sunset Shimmer being chased by a poodle SS6.png Sunset Shimmer hopping over a fence SS6.png Sunset Shimmer screeching to a halt SS6.png Sunset Shimmer scratching a stray cat's chin SS6.png Sunset and Twilight's cellphones are buzzing SS6.png Lightning strikes over Sunset and Twilight SS6.png Sunset tightens her hoodie; Twilight looks scared SS6.png Sunset and Twilight running toward Canterlot High SS6.png Sunset and Twilight finally reach Canterlot High SS6.png Sunset and Twilight meet in front of CHS SS6.png Sunset and Twilight enter the school together SS6.png Canterlot High School exterior during rainfall SS6.png Sunset and Twilight enter Canterlot High School SS6.png Sunset and Twilight conversing happily SS6.png Sunset and Twilight looking surprised SS6.png Rarity looking frazzled at her locker SS6.png Rarity crying dramatically SS6.png Sunset and Twilight approaching Rarity SS6.png Twilight Sparkle comforting Rarity SS6.png Sunset, Twilight, and Rarity walk together SS6.png Fluttershy trying to catch a bird SS6.png Fluttershy meets up with her friends SS6.png Straight-haired Pinkie meeting her friends SS6.png Rainbow Dash zooms past her friends SS6.png Main five watching Rainbow Dash crash SS6.png Rainbow Dash's friends helping her up SS6.png Main six looking at Applejack SS6.png Sunset, Rarity, and Twilight laugh together SS6.png Mane Seven taking a group photo SS6.png Monday morning photo of Mane Seven SS6.png Pet Project Winona running up to Applejack SS7.png Winona licking Applejack's face SS7.png Applejack holding a clean Winona SS7.png Sunset Shimmer confused SS7.png Sunset Shimmer listening to Fluttershy SS7.png Sunset Shimmer "wow, that's great!" SS7.png Sunset Shimmer wants to contribute SS7.png Applejack happily holding Winona SS7.png Sunset Shimmer "I don't have a pet" SS7.png Fluttershy feels sorry for Sunset Shimmer SS7.png Sunset Shimmer declines Fluttershy's offer SS7.png Sunset "I wouldn't even know what to get" SS7.png Mane Six playing with their pets SS7.png Applejack giving Winona a dog biscuit SS7.png Sunset jealous of her friends' pet fun SS7.png Sunset Shimmer d'awwing at her friends' pets SS7.png Sunset Shimmer still d'awwing at the pets SS7.png Sunset Shimmer interrupts the photo shoot SS7.png Sunset Shimmer "got room for one more?" SS7.png Sunset Shimmer "I've changed my mind!" SS7.png Sunset Shimmer asks for Fluttershy's help SS7.png Sunset Shimmer takes Fluttershy's hand SS7.png Fluttershy pulling Sunset Shimmer along SS7.png Sunset and Fluttershy enter the animal shelter SS7.png Sunset Shimmer enters the animal shelter SS7.png Fluttershy picks up a guinea pig SS7.png Fluttershy petting a guinea pig SS7.png Sunset Shimmer "something a little less" SS7.png Sunset Shimmer wants something less furry SS7.png Sunset Shimmer unsure about a fish SS7.png Sunset wants to be able to hold her pet SS7.png Sunset and Fluttershy look at the lizards SS7.png Sunset Shimmer meets a leopard gecko SS7.png Sunset Shimmer looking at Ray SS7.png Sunset Shimmer falls in love with Ray SS7.png Sunset Shimmer "a little ray of sunshine!" SS7.png Sunset Shimmer "I'll take him" SS7.png Sunset and friends looking at their pets SS7.png Ray crawls onto Sunset Shimmer's hand SS7.png Sunset Shimmer holding her pet Ray SS7.png Sunset Shimmer "I'll take care of you" SS7.png Sunset Shimmer and Ray being affectionate SS7.png Ray rejoining the Mane Six's pets SS7.png The Art of Friendship Canterlot High students in the school art room SS10.png Pinkie Pie and Sunset in front of painting canvases SS10.png Sunset Shimmer winking at Pinkie Pie SS10.png Sunset "get those creative juices flowing" SS10.png Pinkie drums in the middle of the art room SS10.png Sunset Shimmer covering her ears SS10.png Sunset Shimmer giving advice to Pinkie Pie SS10.png Sunset Shimmer painting bright sunflowers SS10.png Pinkie Pie "right in front of me all along!" SS10.png Sunset getting splattered with Pinkie Pie's paint SS10.png Sunset Shimmer gets showered with orange paint SS10.png Sunset Shimmer covered in orange paint SS10.png Sunset completely covered in orange paint SS10.png Pinkie Pie "a subject that's totally awesome" SS10.png Pinkie Pie about to show off her painting SS10.png Pinkie reveals her painting of Sunset Shimmer SS10.png Pinkie Pie "I painted you, Sunset!" SS10.png Sunset Shimmer drenched in orange paint SS10.png Pinkie Pie "do you like it?" SS10.png Sunset Shimmer "it's... inspired" SS10.png Sunset Shimmer "can I paint you next?" SS10.png Sunset Shimmer suddenly hugs Pinkie Pie SS10.png Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie laughing together SS10.png Close-up on Pinkie's painting of Sunset Shimmer SS10.png The Canterlot Movie Club Flixiplex Cinemas interior shot SS11.png The Crusaders enter the movie theater SS11.png Scootaloo looks at tickets in Apple Bloom's hand SS11.png Scootaloo looks at the movie poster SS11.png Scootaloo looking a little embarrassed SS11.png Poster for Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore SS11.png Get the Show on the Road The Rainbooms outside Canterlot High School SS13.png The Rainbooms waiting for Applejack SS13.png Rainbow Dash "the tour bus she promised us" SS13.png The Rainbooms hear a bus horn honking SS13.png Bus is parked in front of the Rainbooms SS13.png The Rainbooms look down at one of the bus tires SS13.png The Rainbooms look at AJ; Big Mac face-palms SS13.png Rainbooms look worried at the broken-down bus SS13.png Six-way split-screen of the Rainbooms SS13.png The Rainbooms look at each other in worry SS13.png The Rainbooms get ready to fix the bus SS13.png Applejack removing grass from the sideview mirror SS13.png Sunset, AJ, and Mac watch the sideview mirror fall off SS13.png Twilight Sparkle shows her blueprints to her friends SS13.png Sunset, AJ, and Fluttershy agree with Twilight's plan SS13.png The Rainbooms stack their hands on each other SS13.png Rainbooms jump for joy; Big Mac gives a thumbs-up SS13.png Split-screen of Pinkie rolling a tire and welder Sunset SS13.png Sunset Shimmer welding the bus's detached tire frame SS13.png AJ holds up the bus while Rainbow wrenches a bolt SS13.png Rainbow Dash getting sprayed with oil SS13.png Rainbow Dash with her face covered in oil SS13.png The Rainbooms "a number-one team" SS13.png Rainbow Dash pointing at her friends SS13.png The Rainbooms "gotta see that dream" SS13.png Nine-way split-screen of Rainbooms working together SS13.png Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer singing together SS13.png Twilight Sparkle and Sunset singing back-to-back SS13.png The Rainbooms performing Get the Show on the Road SS13.png The Rainbooms as silhouettes in blinding light SS13.png The Rainbooms perform outside the tour bus SS13.png Epic Fails Epic Fails title card SS14.png Mane Seven in the CHS cafeteria SS14.png Sunset and friends having lunch together SS14.png Sunset Shimmer "your most embarrassing moments" SS14.png Sunset Shimmer "broadcast for all the world to see" SS14.png Mane Seven think about embarrassing moments SS14.png Sunset Shimmer notices Rarity across the library SS14.png Sunset Shimmer waving at Rarity SS14.png Sunset shocked by spinach in Rarity's teeth SS14.png Sunset frantically waving her hands at Rarity SS14.png Sunset Shimmer pointing at her teeth SS14.png Sunset Shimmer thinking of something SS14.png Sunset Shimmer notices a potted plant SS14.png Sunset Shimmer chewing on a large leaf SS14.png Norman notices Sunset Shimmer acting strangely SS14.png Sunset Shimmer looking embarrassed SS14.png Sunset Shimmer's epic fail SS14.png Norman walking away from Sunset Shimmer SS14.png Rarity "we never do anything that embarrassing" SS14.png Mane Seven in complete agreement SS14.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and Sunset leave the cafeteria SS14.png Mane Seven in a pile on the cafeteria floor SS14.png Mane Seven in a pile near the cafeteria doors SS14.png The Mane Seven's epic fail SS14.png Good Vibes Good Vibes title card SS16.png Exterior shot of Canterlot Mall sushi restaurant SS16.png Sunset Shimmer leaving the sushi restaurant SS16.png Sunset Shimmer leaves the restaurant depressed SS16.png Sunset Shimmer walks through the Canterlot Mall SS16.png Sunset Shimmer dismally walking through the mall SS16.png Sunset Shimmer tripping over SS16.png Sunset Shimmer looks at her broken sandal SS16.png Sunset Shimmer sighs over her broken sandal SS16.png Rainbow Dash appears next to Sunset Shimmer SS16.png Sunset Shimmer holding her broken sandal SS16.png Sunset Shimmer tosses her broken sandal away SS16.png Sunset Shimmer grabs Rainbow Dash's hand SS16.png Sunset Shimmer glowing with good vibes SS16.png Rainbow gives Sunset Shimmer new sneakers SS16.png Sunset walks through the mall in new sneakers SS16.png Sunset happily walking through the mall SS16.png Sunset notices Flash Sentry in the distance SS16.png Sunset Shimmer ruffling Flash Sentry's hair SS16.png Sunset Shimmer offers sushi to Flash Sentry SS16.png Flash Sentry eating some of Sunset's sushi SS16.png Sunset Shimmer sitting with Flash Sentry SS16.png Flash Sentry glowing with good vibes SS16.png Mane Seven assemble around Flash Sentry SS16.png Mane Seven and Flash release a rainbow of good vibes SS16.png Mane Seven and Flash in the colorful Canterlot Mall SS16.png |index}}